


Resignation

by hatandgoggles



Series: Seasonal speculation [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Post Season 2, two thirds of angst with one third of cute couple stuff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatandgoggles/pseuds/hatandgoggles
Summary: Shiro had already put his entire contingency plan in place, but before he leaves there's one last person he has to talk to.





	Resignation

“Princess, we need to talk.”

Allura jolted upright in her chair. She hadn’t heard Shiro knock, nor did she hear him entering her bedroom. It was already well into the castle’s night cycle, so it was safe to assume everybody else was asleep. Shiro, on the other hand, looked like he hadn’t slept since they’d found him; all alone, unconscious, floating through the vacuum of space.

“I’ve been thinking lately,” Shiro started, looking down. “A lot, actually,” he chuckled bitterly.

There was something in his voice. A dark sadness. Allura picked up on the sound of his heavy heart and got up, guiding him to her bed and sitting him down in an attempt to make him as comfortable as possible.

“Shiro, if you wanted to talk, why didn’t you come sooner? You know I’m here for you.” She reached up to cup his cheek in her hand, her pearly white eyebrows knitted.

“Because there were certain measures I had to put in place before coming to you.”

“Measures?”

“Allura, I’m resigning from my position as the Black Paladin. I talked it over with the others and…”

Shiro kept talking, but Allura didn’t hear any of it. Her mind was racing. How could he do this to them, to _her_ , in this time of need?! She didn’t want to lose more than she had already lost, especially Shiro. Allura was overflowing with feelings, with words, and yet, all she could say was a small, pathetic, squeaky “Why?”

“Why?” Shiro asked, taken aback by her question. “Because every single time this team has been held back from toppling the Galra Empire is because of _me_. I ejected Sendak when we tried to get answers from him, I couldn’t protect you from being captured, I got distracted and hurt by Haggar’s illusions… All those times I didn’t only put you, Coran and the team in danger, but Voltron itself, too. Allura, I’m a liability and I _know it_. I didn’t plan on disappearing once I got that bayard, but it felt so liberating to know that I wasn’t a burden on this team anymore. I’ve already made the arrangements. Once I leave, Keith will pilot the Black Lion, Lance is switching to Red, leaving Blue for either you or Coran.”

“What about you? Where are you going?” Allura asked desperately, pleading.

“I’m going to join Matt and his rebels. Smaller operations, lower stakes, fewer people’s futures depending on my successes... Look, I love flying the Black Lion, and I love piloting Voltron, but for someone with my conditions it’s just too much pressure. I’m sorry.”

“So your mind is made up?” She asked, tears in her eyes.

Shiro nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

Not even fifteen minutes later, they stood in the hangar. Allura had made one of the pods ready for departure, while Shiro packed what little personal items he had and changed into one of the Altean space suits.

The princess pulled the man into a soul-crushing hug. “Don’t you dare get yourself killed.” She threatened.

Shiro smiled. “And invoke the wrath of the mighty princess Allura? Never.”

They kissed. It was sweet, slow, gentle it seemed to last an eternity, and neither of them would have minded if it did, but nonetheless, they broke it off. There was a war to win after all.

“Allura, I don’t know how many times I’m going to get to tell you this in the future, so I’m going to take my chance now. I love you.”

Allura smiled cockily and stood on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear “I know.”

“Wait, how do you—who told you…?”

“Pidge did. Come back to me in one piece when all this is done and I’ll tell you I love you too.”

Shiro nodded before climbing in the pod and taking his seat at the controls. “Princess, you’ve got yourself a deal.”

With that, the pod closed up and sped off into the starry void, both of them already anxiously longing for their reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge told Allura about Star Wars because (I headcanon that) Shiro is a huge science fiction nerd ;)


End file.
